The instant invention relates generally to paper towel and toilet paper holders and more specifically it relates to an improved paper towel and toilet paper portable dispenser.
Numerous paper towel and toilet paper holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be mounted to flat vertical surfaces or carried by a strap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 851,835 to Ramsey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,490 to Connor; U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,156 to Yaniello; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,966 to Myatt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,625 to Myatt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,762 to Reinheimer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,316 B1 to Devaney; Des. 394,572 to Cross; Des. 201,298 to Bahnsen; Des. 216,740 to Bye; Des. 223,049 to Brooks; Des. 235,932 to Douglas and Des. 247,465 to Ford all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved paper towel and toilet paper portable dispenser that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
An additional object is to provide an improved paper towel and toilet paper portable dispenser with roll stub shaft mechanisms that allows the paper towel and toilet paper rolls to be quickly installed or removed from the portable dispenser.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.
Depending on the particular design choice for the length of the improved paper towel and toilet paper portable dispenser, the device can be used for both paper towel and toilet paper.
While certain novel features of this invention have been shown and described and are pointed out in the annexed claims, it will be understood that various omissions, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the spirit of the invention.